micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Vlasynia-Dartiria
|anthem = Tărâmul măreţiei "Land of greatness" |location = Vlasynia-Dartiria within Romania. Capital Cities of Enok and Remuş shown in purple and Districts shown in red |capital = Enok, Remuş (Dual Capital) |largest_city = Remuş |hos_name = Denis Vlasceanu Sweyn Hardeknud |head of state = Emperors/Presidents |languages = Vlasynian, Dartirian, Romanian, Latin |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlasyno-Dartirian |government = Federal dual diarchy/ Unitary dual-presidential republic |established = - Vlasynia and Dartiria form the State Union (Empire): June 21, 2018 - The United Republic is formed: July 21, 2018 - Disestablished: August 23, 2018 |area = at least 1.3074 km2 at least 0.504 sq mi |population = aprox. 5000-7000 (all unregistered, living inside borders) |currency = Vlasyno-Dartirian Leu (Unofficial) Romanian Leu (Official) LoMN Numus (Official) |nat_food = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = St. Andrew |domain = .vd (Proposed) |calling_code = +40 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC+2 Summer (DST): UTC+3 |notes = |web = }} The State Union (Empire) of Vlasynia-Dartiria/'United Republic of Vlasynia-Dartiria', often referred to as Vlasynia-Dartiria (Vla-see-nee-a-Dar-tee-ree-a) was a federal imperial diarchy, then a centralised union between the Despotate of Vlasynia and the Dartirian Empire. It was established on the 21st of June 2018 (as the State Union (Empire)), when Despot Denis I of Vlasynia and then Co-Emperor Sweyn Hardeknud of Dartiria agreed to merge their nations into one. It was disestablished on the 23rd of August 2018 when the United Republic peacefully split into the Revolutionary Republic of Dartiria and the Despotate of Vlasynia History Establishment as the State Union of Vlasynia-Dartiria On the 21st of June 2018, the Despotate of Vlasynia and the Dartirian Empire officially united into a federal Union, named The State Union (Empire) of Vlasynia-Dartiria. It was a dual diarchy, lead by then-Despot Denis I of Vlasynia and then-Co-Emperor Sweyn Hardeknud of Dartiria, who assumed the title of "Emperors". At the same time, Denis and Sweyn continued to rule their respective nations, with the difference that they (the nations) were mere federal subjects, instead of being independent. That meant that at the same time they were leaders of both the federal subjects and the Union itself. Formation of the United Republic On the 21st of July 2018, the federal system was replaced by a centralised one. In the process, the Federal Subjects of Vlasynia and Dartiria were abolished and were replaced by the Capital Cities of Enok and Remuş and the Districts of Aethir and the Bucharester Territories. On the same day, the Union also made the transition from a diarchy to a democratic republic. Because of that the flag was changed, as well (the two heraldic symbols were removed, because they symbolised the rule of the monarchy). Other changed aspects were things like: the change of the Motto ("United and in glory"), the adoption of a single National Anthem ("Land of greatness"), the transition of Denis and Sweyn from Emperors to Presidents, the creation of the National Legislative Body (the Senate, which was unicameral), the creation of a Government lead by the Prime Minister, the adoption of a new Coat of Arms, the adoption of a National Constitution etc. On the 24th of July 2018 the Teleajen and Trenari Districts were added to the Republic. On the 9th of August 2018, the Tibiscum Island in Bucharest, Romania was invaded, annexed into the Bucharester Territories District. The settlement of Fort Ebulus was also established on the island. During the invasion many Sambucus ebulus ''plants bearing a large amount of their fruits were discovered. On the 10th of August 2018, between 11:53 A.M UTC+2 and 12:05 P.M UTC+2 the borders of the Capital City of Enok were expanded during the Second Invasion of the Lacul Morii Island. As a result, the entire inner portion of the Island came under Vlasyno-Dartirian control. After the invasion many ''Rosa canina ''and Vaccinium vitis-idaea plants bearing a large amount of their fruits were discovered in the newly-annexed land. Disestablishment On the 23rd of August 2018, due to internal disagreements, the leaders of Dartiria (Andrei Rusu and Sweyn Hardeknud) decided to split themselves and their reformed nation (the Revolutionary Republic of Dartiria) from the United Republic, thus ending Vlasynia-Dartiria's two-months-and-two-days existence. Territories The Vlasyno-Dartirian State was comprised of multiple pieces of land, all of them being enclaved within Romania. There were two types of administrative-territorial divisions: Capital Cities and Districts. Diplomatic relations and alliances '''Recognition' Vlasynia-Dartiria was recognized by the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Centrist Ticrenist Autocracy of Ticrenium * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * All LoMN members * All NWA members Vlasynia-Dartiria also recognized the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Centrist Ticrenist Autocracy of Ticrenium * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * Leurcian Empire * Grand Duchy of Palermo * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * All LoMN members * All NWA members * Federation of Olabria * Republic of Molossia * Principality of Seborga * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand *Principality of Hutt River *Principality of Sabovia *Conch Republic *Verd'landian Republic of Vladislavia *Freetown Christiania *Republic of Saugeais *Aerican Empire *Republic of Whangamomona *Akhzivland *Abkhazia *South Ossetia *Nagorno-Karabakh *Sovereign Military Order of Malta *Kurdistan *South Korea (as owner of the entire Korean Peninsula) *Crimea (as part of Russia) *State of Palestine *Republic of Kosovo *Republic of Somaliland *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic Vlasynia-Dartiria doesn't recognize the following nations (U.N members, nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Transnistria (as RRR territory) * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (as South Korean territory) * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (as Cypriot territory) * Republic of Lakotah (as U.S territory) * Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands (as Republic of the Coral Sea territory) Economy Currency The official currency of Vlasynia-Dartiria was the Vlasyno-Dartirian Leu (VDL). They were first conceived on the 5th of August 2018, while the first banknotes were printed 5 days later. The denominations of the Vlasyno-Dartirian Leu were: 1 VDL, 2 VDL. 5 VDL, 10 VDL, 20 VDL, 50 VDL, 100 VDL, 200 VDL and 500 VDL. The VDL were divided in Vlasyno-Dartirian Bani (1 VDL = 100 Bani), with the following denominations: 1 Ban, 2 Bani, 5 Bani, 10 Bani, 20 Bani, 50 Bani, 1 Leu and 2 Lei. The currency was backed by Romanian Lei (RON). Former balance 1.000.000 LoMN Numus + 3 VDL Currency values 1 Vlasyno-Dartirian Leu = ? LoMN Numus 1 Vlasyno-Dartirian Leu = ? US Dollars 1 Vlasyno-Dartirian Leu = ? Romanian Lei 'Abbreviations and other terms' I.D.R = Individual Diplomatic Relations; These are the kind of diplomatic relations that are established strictly between two distinct nations and are formed independently from any organisation or group. This type of diplomatic relations includes, but is not limited to: alliances, mutual recognition, formal diplomatic interactions; V.S.T = Vlasynian Standard Time V.D.S.T = Vlasynian Daylight Saving Time Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Vlasynia